Alliance (Titre peut être facultatif xD)
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: /ATTENTION, RISQUE DE YAOI/ Une nouvelle menace apparait sur le Royaume d'Hyrule. Afin de la combattre, Link va devoir s'allier avec ses amis ainsi qu'avec ses ennemis! De Ganondorf à Fay, en passant par Vaati et Lavio, c'est une drôle d'équipe qui se met en place et qui va tout faire pour sauver le monde! Mélange de plusieurs jeux, spoils assuré et tentative d'humour et d'émotion!
1. Prologue

Dans cette fiction, je vais fusionner plusieurs jeux de "The Legend of Zelda" ! Ne prenez donc pas garde à la chronologie, puisque moi même je ne sais pas comment la gérer ! xD Si vous n'avez pas jouer à certain jeux, et donc que vous ne connaissez pas certains personnages, ne vous en faites pas ! Normalement, ça ne devrait pas être un soucis xD

Sachez que je ne sais ABSOLUMENT PAS comment va tourner cette fic ! J'ai eu l'idée après avoir lut "L'alliance interdite" de Nuitari Aquarius (une EXCELLENTE fiction tournant autour de Ganondorf et Link ! Franchement, je vous la conseil si vous aimez l'univers Zelda !).

Ainsi, je ne sait pas encore si je vais faire des couples (mais si j'en fais, y aura forcément du Yaoi xD), je ne connais pas moi même la fin (en faite, depuis le début, c'était un REVE ! TIN TIN TIIIIIIN !), et... eu... y'aura du spoil. BEAUCOUP de spoil ! Dites pas que je vous aurais pas prévenu !

Et... eu... que dire d'autre ? Ben je poste le prologue, j'ai déjà terminé le chapitre 1 (que je postes dans 5 minutes) et là j'écris le chapitre 2 ! Mais ayez pas trop d'espoir : j'ai tendance à ne jamais finir mes fictions ! Ou si je les termine... ben je mets plusieurs années quoi ! Donc priez pour que je sois motivée ! xD

Pour le moment, y a pas de soucis ! J'ai pas mal d'idée pour les premiers chapitre ! Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas ! Donc.. eu.. Bonne lecture ! :D

.

PS : IL N'Y AURA PAS DE ZELDA x LINK DANS CETTE FICTION ! JE DÉTESTE CE COUPLE ET JE NE LES VOIT QU'EN AMIS ! VOUS ETES PREVENUS !

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Impa avait soufflé ceci, les sourcils froncés. Inquiète, perdue, elle caressait du bout des doigts le mur face à elle. Une désolation totale se dégageait de cette endroit. Incompréhension.

La sheika recula, subitement paniquée. Non… Non, c'était impossible ! Après des millénaires, le sceau faiblissait ? Cela ressemblait à une mauvaise, très mauvaise, plaisanterie ! Le monde était en paix depuis seulement deux ans ! Après des années de combat, Link était enfin parvenu à vaincre tout les ennemis ! Et voilà qu'une nouvelle force démoniaque faisait son apparition ?

« _Je dois prévenir les autres_ ! » Pensa la guerrière.

Elle tourna le dos au mur, se précipitant vers la sortit. Mais à aucun moment elle ne s'était doutée qu'il était déjà trop tard. A aucun moment elle n'avait pensé qu'elle était déjà condamnée.

Elle n'atteint par la porte. Le temps sembla se figer. Elle cracha une gerbe de sang, les yeux écarquillés. Doucement, d'une lenteur maladive, son regard descendit vers son abdomen. Il était traversé d'une lance, noir et épaisse, qui partait du mur.

L'arme se volatilisa. La Sheika, incapable de tenir, s'écroula, frappant lourdement le sol. Un sanglot lui échappa. Rien ne l'avait préparé à cette situation. Elle n'avait eu aucun pressentiment. Rien du tout… Pâle, tremblante, les larmes dévalants ses joues, elle n'eut qu'une pensée… une seule…

« _Zelda..._ »

… puis la vie la quitta…

.

« IMPA ! »

Le hurlement résonna dans le château complet. On se précipita dans la salle du trône. Mais Zelda ne prit pas garde aux gens qui vinrent la rejoindre… Elle s'était écroulée à genoux, la respiration courte, terrifiée…. Et elle pleurait. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, ses mains sur le coeur. Son coeur qui lui faisait mal comme jamais auparavant…

Les sept sages étaient liés. C'est pourquoi la reine ressentait une telle chose… Elle le savait. Son ancienne nourrice… Sa protectrice… Son amie était morte. Comme ça. Subitement. Alors que, quelques secondes auparavant, elle allait parfaitement bien. Zelda ne ressentait aucune force maléfique, mais elle savait que cet événement n'était pas normal. Elle se redressa comme elle put, la gorge nouée :

« Faites venir Link... »


	2. Chapter 1

« Link ! »

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux. Il mit quelques secondes à émerger de son sommeil, clignant des paupières, puis se redressa tout en s'étirant. Les doux rayons du soleil passait par sa fenêtre, prodiguant de chaudes caresses, tandis que l'odeur des pins lui chatouillait les narines. Mais malheureusement, il ne put profiter de cette douce matinée, qui semblait pourtant semblable aux autres.

« Link ! » Cria-t-on encore.

Son regard tomba sur Navi. La jeune fée bougeait dans tout les sens, paniquée, tentant d'attirer son attention. Inquiet, bien qu'il ait l'habitude de l'humeur de sa camarade, l'élu des déesses se leva.

« Bonjour. Salua-t-il poliment. Qui a-t-il ?

\- Oublie les leçons de politesse ! Saria est malade ! »

Le jeune homme se figea. Il se précipita hors de sa cabane, sauta à terre -ignorant superbement l'échelle- et courut en direction de la maison de son amie d'enfance. Navi le suivit de prêt, tout aussi inquiète. Enfin, ils parvinrent à la bâtisse et entrèrent en trombe, Link manquant de se cogner contre le plafond -son corps d'adulte n'aidait pas dans ces circonstances-

Tout les Kokiris étaient là, réunis autour de la sage de la forêt. Celle-ci, les yeux rougis et le teint pâle, était appuyée contre Mido qui lui caressait le dos tandis que Fado lui mettait un linge humide sur le front.

« Saria ! » S'exclama doucement Link en s'approchant.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. La Kokiri aux cheveux verts sourit, bien que tristement.

« Bonjour Link… Salua-t-elle faiblement.

\- Tout va bien ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Demanda l'Hylien.

La jeune fille perdit son sourire. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle cherchait ses mots, ne sachant pas comment annoncer la nouvelle… Puis décida qu'il fallait mieux être franc et direct. Alors elle prit une inspiration et regarda de nouveau le chevalier :

« Impa est morte. »

Link resta silencieux mais la surprise se lit sur son visage. Une vague de sentiment le submergea : étonnement, déni, tristesse… puis il pensa à Zelda, et ce fut l'inquiétude qui prima sur toutes ses émotions.

« Comment ? Demanda-t-il aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait, ne voulant pas brusquer son amie.

\- Je l'ignore… C'est arrivé… Si subitement… »

Elle était à bout de force. C'était la sage la moins puissante, alors elle avait le plus de mal à se remettre des émotions qu'elle partageait avec les six autres.

« Ca suffit Saria, il faut que tu te repose ! » Ordonna Mido, inquiet.

N'ayant pas la force de répondre, celle aux cheveux verts ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le roux. Celui-ci tenta de garder un visage autoritaire, mais ses rougeurs ne passèrent pas inaperçues. Cependant, personne ne fit de commentaire et l'attention revint sur Link.

« … Je vais me rendre au château. » Déclara celui-ci.

Puis il sortit afin d'aller préparer ses affaires.

.

Correctement habillé et armé, Link quitta pour la seconde fois sa cabane et se dirigea vers la sortie du village. Il eut la surprise de voir tout les Kokiris l'attendre, à l'exception de Saria. Fado lui expliqua qu'elle s'était endormit chez elle. Le chevalier reçut ensuite des vivres, ainsi que des objets sans importance de la part de chaque habitant.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? Leur demanda l'Hylien avec incompréhension.

\- On agit sans doute comme des enfants, mais on est pas idiot. Lui répondit Mido. L'un des sept sages est mort.. Alors… Ca veut dire que quelque chose de mauvais est en train de se produire…

\- … Et tu vas forcément être impliqué ! Intervint une autre Kokiri. Donc tu vas être en danger et… risquer de mourir…

\- Et on t'a déjà perdu une fois ! S'exclama encore un autre. Et on ne t'avait même pas dit au revoir correctement… alors... »

Il eut un silence. Les habitants de la forêt échangèrent des regards de culpabilité et de tristesse… Puis ils regardèrent Link et, d'une seule fois, s'écrièrent :

« Au revoir Link ! Prend soin de toi ! »

L'élu de la déesse, étonné, resta muet. Profondément touché, il s'agenouilla et enlaça les membres de sa famille adoptive. Ceux-ci répondirent à son étreinte, au bord des larmes, ressemblant encore plus à des enfants. L'Hylien les aimait plus que tout. C'était ses amis. Même si, enfants, ils se chamaillaient souvent, il savait qu'un lien puissant existait entre eux. La preuve : après avoir vaincu Ganondorf, Link était revenu vivre au village Kokiri et les habitants l'avaient accepté sans hésiter, même s'il n'était pas l'un d'entre eux.

« Au revoir... » Souffla-t-il.

Il mit fin à l'étreinte et se redressa. Il leur fit un sourire doux et rassurant, interpella Epona, puis partit en direction du château, chevauchant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, accompagné de Navi qui avait refusé de le laisser seul.

.

Ils atteignirent rapidement les grandes plaines d'Hyrule mais eurent la surprise de croiser des gardes Hyliens. Link devina aisément que cela était en lien avec la mort d'Impa.

« Chevalier du temps. » Salua celui qui semblait le chef.

Le concerné salua de la tête, s'approchant des hommes.

« Nous sommes venus quérir votre aide. La princesse Zelda est au plus mal. »

Comme il le pensait… Link, de nouveau inquiet, obtempéra et suivit sans hésitation les gardes. Toutes ses pensées étaient centrées sur Zelda. La princesse, sa meilleure amie, était à leur actuelle en deuil. Elle avait besoin de soutient.

Subitement, Navi se glissa à son oreille. Elle murmura, étrangement apeurée :

« Link… Ces hommes… »

Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa fée, le détenteur de l'ocarina ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il releva les yeux, observa les alentours… et réalisa. Stoppant subitement sa monture, il lança à l'adresse des gardes :

« Où allez vous ? Le château n'est pas de ce côté !

\- La princesse n'est pas au château. » Répondit le chef, qui s'était aussi arrêté tout comme ses camarades.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas… Quelque chose de bizarre. Et Navi ne tarda pas à la confirmer :

« Ces types dégagent quelque chose de maléfique !

\- Messire, veuillez nous suivre. » Ordonna le chef, ignorant la fée.

Méfiant, l'élu des déesses fit reculer Epona. Les gardes se mirent face à lui, main sur leurs fourreaux.

« Messire... » Répéta le chef.

Sa voix avait changé. Plus grave. Plus… Intimidante et dangereuse. Link dégaina, maintenant persuadé du danger. Et il ne fut pas déçut : les hommes se ruèrent sur lui, sortant à leur tour leurs épées. Le héros du temps se trouva désavantagé, n'ayant pas l'habitude de combattre sur Epona. Il voulut s'éloigner afin de combattre avec son arc mais les ennemis l'encerclaient. Ne sachant pas lui même comment il parvint à tenir, Link se démena. Mais il était perdu… Pourquoi l'épée légendaire ne parvenait-elle pas à venir à bout de simples Hyliens ? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'avait pas perdu sa puissance !

« Link ! Leurs yeux ! » S'écria Navi.

Le jeune homme y fit plus attention… et il cessa de respirer, trop choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Les yeux de ces hommes étaient noirs, comme si ils n'étaient fait de que néant…. D'un vide terrifiant, capable d'aspirer toute vie.

« Link ! »

Il avait baisser sa garde, détourné son attention, et ça lui fut fatale. Une douleur lacérante lui vrilla l'épaule et il fut projeté de son cheval, venant misérablement s'écraser au sol. Navi, paniquée, tenta courageusement de gêner les ennemis, voletant rapidement autour d'eux. Mais elle ne parvint qu'à se prendre un coup et à se faire projeter plus loin.

Link se redressa, légèrement sonnée, et récupéra son épée. Ces deux ans de paix ne lui avait pas été bénéfique ! Malgré ses entrainements quotidiens, il avait perdu la main des combats réels !

Il regarda avec inquiétude Navi qui semblait inconsciente avant de retourner son attention vers les hommes. Il serra les dents, se mit en position, concentré… et une explosion retentit, envoyant volé plusieurs des gardes. Le héro du temps écarquilla les yeux… et on l'attrapa subitement par le col, le faisant décoller.

« Qu… ?! » S'écria le blond.

Il releva les yeux, perdu… et, la surprise passé, un immense sourire illumina son visage :

« Lavio ! Aëline ! »

C'était effectivement son alter-ego de Lorule et son amie sorcière qui venait de le sauver, volant sur Vadrouille, le fidèle balai de la jeune fille. Ils attrapèrent au passage Navi puis partirent en vitesse vers le château, suivit de Epona qui galopait à leur suite. Etrangement… leurs ennemis ne les poursuivirent pas.

.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? Demanda Link.

\- Demande à ce stupide lapin ! C'est lui qui m'a embarqué sans explication ! Se plaint la jeune fille.

\- Eh ! Je suis pas stupide ! Bouda le marchand ambulant. Je vous expliquerais tous quand on sera avec la prin.. non. La Reine Zelda ! »

Aucune autre question ne fut posée. Malgré leur joie de se retrouver, chacun savait que quelque chose de grave se produisait. Ainsi, l'ambiance était plus lourde qu'ils ne le voulaient…

Quand ils parvinrent au château, Navi avait repris connaissance mais était encore faible, c'est pourquoi Link la porta. Epona fut confiée à Malon qui se trouvait en ville, puis le groupe pénétra dans la demeure de la reine. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle du trône et, une fois les portes ouvertes, c'est une Zelda inquiète qui se précipita sur eux :

« Link ! Mes amis ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir ! »

Voyant l'épaule blessée de son chevalier, ainsi que l'état de la jeune fée, l'inquiétude de la Reine augmenta davantage. Elle fit venir un médecin qui commença aussitôt les soins, tandis que le groupe expliquait leur mésaventure à l'Hyrienne blonde.

« … Quelle malheur… Souffla-t-elle. Ces hommes… C'étaient les gardes qui étaient chargés de te prévenir, Link… Je suis désolée…

\- Ce n'est rien, Zelda. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir. Lui répondit son ami.

\- Ils ont dû être envouté… Expliqua faiblement Navi. Leurs yeux étaient plus noirs que la nuit elle-même… ! »

Envouté. Le mot fit tressaillir la descendante de la déesse Hylia.

« C'est ce que je craignais… Avoua-t-elle.

\- … Dame Hilda a ressentit l'éveil d'une force obscure. Annonça subitement Lavio. C'est pourquoi elle m'a envoyé ici.

\- Une force obscure ? Mais… Moi, je n'ai rien ressentit !

\- Nous, habitants de Lorule, sommes plus sensible aux ténèbres. Et cette nouvelle menace cache à merveille sa présence, c'est pourquoi vous n'êtes pas capable de la sentir. Je suis ici afin de créer une alliance pour la vaincre !

\- Toi ? S'exclama Aëline. Le plus gros des peureux et des flemmards ?! »

Le marchand ambulant prit un air boudeur.

« Peux-tu nous renseigner sur cette menace ? » Demanda Link.

Son alter-ego, qui reprit un air sérieux, fit non de la tête. Il continua :

« Je ressens… cette menace… Mais… Je ne peux pas dire ce qu'elle est. Je n'avais jamais rien ressentit de pareil auparavant.

\- Cela… Aurait-il un rapport… avec la mort de Impa… ? » Suggéra Navi.

L'ambiance devint lourde tandis que Zelda baissait la tête, recevant comme un coup de poignard. Mais elle était reine. Elle devait rester digne. C'est pourquoi elle releva la tête, combattant son envie de pleurer, et déclara :

« Je vais m'entretenir avec les autres sages et essayer de communiquer avec les déesses. S'il vous plait, reposez vous ici et faites comme chez vous, je reviendrais aussi vite que possible. »

Puis elle quitta la pièce. Les autres échangèrent un regard, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait les événements.


	3. Chapter 2

Bon... J'avais prévenu que j'avais de gros soucis de motivation ! ... Mais je m'excuse quand même pour le retard de ce chapitre !

Le chapitre 4 n'est pas encore commencé, mais je de nombreuses idées ! Donc vous aurez une suite, même si elle arrive dans 5 ans xD

Merci à ceux qui ont si bien accueillit ma fiction ! J'espère que la suite vous plaire !

* * *

Le vent souffla doucement sur le visage de Link, qui était assit sur la rambarde d'un des balcons. Navi, posée sur ses genoux, somnolait tandis que Lavio et Aëline se chamaillaient derrière lui. C'était une belle journée, tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations… Il était difficile de croire que Hyrule était menacé par une quelconque force obscure.

Le héro du temps retint un soupir. Après tant d'années à affronter le mal, il commençait à croire que la paix n'était qu'une utopie, qu'il était destiné à combattre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…

Il secoua la tête, tentant d'effacer ses sombres pensées. Son regard se posa sur sa fée, puis sur ses deux amis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu ! Chacun avait bien changé… Sans surprise, Lavino lui ressemblait toujours comme deux gouttes d'eaux, à la différence que ses yeux étaient verts et ses cheveux noirs. Mais il portait toujours son costume de lapin ainsi que son sac où il rangeait son bric à braque. Aëline, elle, était devenue une jolie jeune femme, même si elle ne semblait pas avoir gagné en maturité ! Ses cheveux bleus avait poussé, atteignant ses épaules, et elle avait grandit. De plus, elle avait pris de la poitrine. Mais elle était toujours habillée de son accoutrement de sorcière !

Link sourit. Il était heureux de les revoir.

« Eh, Link ! S'exclama subitement Lavio.

\- Oui ? Qui a-t-il ?

\- Tu me fais visiter la ville ? J'en ai jamais eu l'occasion ! »

Mouai… Connaissant celui aux yeux verts, ça allait finir en marchandage afin de s'enrichir. Le héro du temps eut un sourire, manquant de peu de rire, et hocha la tête. De toute façon, Zelda ne leur donnerait pas de nouvelle avant un bon moment !

C'est ainsi que les jeunes gens se rendirent sur la place, passant de magasins en magasins et de stand en stand. Comme prévu, le jeune homme de Lorule parvint à s'enrichir en à peine quelques heures. Son sens des affaires étaient terrifiant ! Aëline, elle, s'intéressait plutôt aux potions et aux objets magiques. Sans l'intervention de Lavio, elle se serait d'ailleurs fais arnaquer plusieurs fois ! Navi avait repris des force et retrouvé son caractère habituelle, voletant partout en parlant de diverses choses, puis le groupe s'était arrêté à l'auberge de Anju pour manger à morceau.

Enfin, après un moment, les quatre amis retournèrent aux châteaux et s'installèrent dans la chambre qui leur était réservé. Aëline se rendit dans la salle de bain, envieuse de se détendre dans l'eau chaude, et emporta Navi avec elle, voulant en apprendre plus sur les fées. Les deux garçons restèrent donc seuls, l'un en face de l'autre.

« La situation de Lorule s'est amélioré ? Interrogea Link.

\- Oui ! Le royaume est plus prospère que jamais ! »

Etonnamment, le marchand ne développa pas. Lui qui était d'habitude plutôt bavard… Cela interpella le chevalier :

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Et bien… Je ne sais pas… Tu as l'air étrange.. »

Lavio le regarda dans les yeux, silencieux. Pendant un instant, il sembla prêt à dire le fond de sa pensée, une lueur d'inquiétude et de tristesse se reflétant dans son regard… Mais il ne le fit pas, retrouvant son habituelle sourire :

« Tu es parano mon pauvre ami ! Je vais parfaitement bien ! »

Riant, il s'allongea nonchalamment sur le lit, profitant de la douceur des draps. Link n'insista pas, mais son inquiétude persista.

« Messire Link ! » S'exclama subitement un garde, entrant en trombe dans la pièce.

Les garçons sursautèrent avant de se retourner.

« La reine Zelda vous demande, ainsi que vos compagnons !

\- Nous arrivons ! » Répondit le blond.

Aëline et Navi, ayant tout entendu, sortirent en vitesse du bain et, d'un claquement de doigt, la sorcière fut habillée. Les quatre amis se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle du trône, pressés de savoir les dernières nouvelles.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Zelda était seule à les attendre. Elle semblait soucieuse et contrariée.

« Alors ? Qu'on dit les sages, Reine Zelda ? » Demanda Lavio.

Elle les regarda, hésita, puis souffla. D'un signe de tête, elle leur indiqua de la suivre puis sortie de pièce. Sceptique, le groupe l'accompagna en silence. Tandis qu'ils avançaient vers une destination inconnue, la sage prit la parole :

« Les autres sages ont aussi ressentit la… disparition de Impa. Cependant, ils étaient tout aussi ignorant que moi concernant la cause de sa mort ainsi que l'identité de notre nouvel ennemi. »

Ils sortirent dans la cours arrière du château. Malgré les plantes verdoyantes et les décorations, les jeunes gens remarquèrent tout de suite que l'ambiance était différente. Quelque chose se préparait. Zelda continua :

« Nous avons fait appel aux déesses. Et… elle nous ont répondu. »

Le groupe arriva au fond de la cours, face à un mur. Doucement, la reine ferma les yeux. Elle murmura des mots incompréhensible, telle une incantation… Et un passage s'ouvrit. Un passage menant sous la terre. Link écarquilla les yeux, tout comme ses amis. Mais aucun commentaire ne fut fait. Zelda s'aventura à l'intérieur et ils la suivirent. La soudaine baisse de température les frappèrent immédiatement.

« Le mal qui nous guette maintenant… est un ennemi bien plus ancien que tout ce que nous avons combattu jusque là. Ajouta l'Hylienne blonde. La vérité… C'est que Din, Nayru et Farore avait créé Hyrule afin de sceller ce mal. »

Les autres se figèrent, s'arrêtant de marcher. Hyrule… Leur Hyrule était, depuis le départ, le réceptacle d'un monstre ? Depuis le début, eux, ainsi que tout les habitants, vivaient avec un être maléfique ?

Zelda s'était aussi arrêtée. Dos à eux, elle restait aussi digne qu'elle le pouvait. Mais, peu importe à quel point elle se forçait, son corps ne voulait s'arrêter de trembler. Elle souffla, la gorge nouée :

« Le sage des ombres avait pour mission de surveiller le sceau. »

Impa. Combien de choses la Sheika leur avait-elle encore cachée ? Combien de problème, de soucis, d'obstacle, avait-elle affronté seule ? Quelle poids avait-elle encore sur ses épaules ? Link était rongé par la culpabilité, et il se doutait qu'il en était de même pour Zelda. S'ils avaient su plus tôt… peut être… peut être qu'ils auraient pu faire quelque chose… peut être qu'ils auraient pu lui venir en aide !

« … Nous devons nous rendre au sceau avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il se trouve au temple de la désolation.

\- Qu.. Hein ? Mais c'est trop dangereux ! S'écria Aëline. Et puis, où se trouve ce temple ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé ! »

Le groupe, qui avait reprit sa marche pendant la discussion, s'arrêta pour la seconde fois…. Devant une cellule. La reine d'Hyrule fit face à celle-ci, l'air maintenant grave. Ses camarades, surpris, l'imitèrent… et poussèrent des exclamations. Zelda ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler. Elle déclara, serrant les poings :

« Ganondorf vous guidera. »

.

* * *

.

Personne ne parlait. De retour dans la salle du trône, un silence pesant avait prit place. Aëline et Lavio, apeurés, s'étaient planqués derrière Link, tout comme Navi. Et le héro du temps, lui, fusillait du regard l'homme face à lui. Le seigneur du mal…. Le roi démon… Ganondorf ! Ce dernier lui rendait ce regard, mais semblait beaucoup plus calme. Pas la moindre colère, la moindre haine… Sans était presque déstabilisant.

Le seigneur du malin avait été mis au courant de la situation par Zelda. Zelda qui se tenait entre les deux ennemis comme un bouclier, une barrière.

« Tu es prête à lui faire confiance ? » S'exclama Link.

Après toutes les épreuves que cet homme lui avait fait endurer, il était normal que le chevalier soit récitant à l'idée de l'avoir dans son équipe ! La reine le comprenait bien, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Cela ne m'enchante guère aussi. Répondit-elle. Mais il est le seul à s'être déjà rendu au temple de la Désolation. De plus, sa triforce lui a été retiré. Et… Din me la elle même recommandé. »

A la dernière information, Ganondorf sembla aussi surpris que les jeunes gens. La déesse n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui, ayant toujours espérée que le gerudo passe du bon côté… Il ne savait pas comment le prendre, comment réagir. Encore une chose déstabilisante.

« … Je suppose que nous allons donc y aller ? Demanda Aëline, voulant changer de sujet.

\- Oui… » Répondit la Reine.

Ils n'avaient plus le choix. Le destin du royaume reposait à présent sur eux. Link serrait les lèvres, continuant de regarder Ganondorf. Mais il devait prendre sur lui. Sa rancune ne devait en aucun cas interférer avec son devoir. Cependant, rien ne l'interdisait de garder un œil sur le gerudo. Sur cette pensée, il souffla, se calmant quelque peu.

« … Link. »

Le héro du temps tourna la tête vers Zelda. L'inquiétude le frappa de nouveau : la princesse avait un air désolé. Elle devait encore leur dire quelque chose :

« Ma place est ici. »

Elle ne venait pas avec eux. Cette nouvelle se voulait grave, mais… Link fut terriblement soulagé. Il ne put d'ailleurs pas le cacher : un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi donc ? Demanda curieusement Lavio.

\- Je suis la reine désormais. Je ne peux pas quitter ainsi le château. Répondit l'Hylienne. Mais... **Lui** le peut. »

 **Lui** … ? Le sourire de Link disparut, remplacé par une mine perdue. Qui ça, **lui**?

Zelda ne donna pas plus d'explication. Elle ferma les yeux, joignant ses deux mains. Serait-elle capable de la faire.. ? Elle n'en était pas sûre… Impa lui avait dit que c'était une technique difficile, qu'elle ne devait l'utiliser sous aucun prétexte... Que cela la rendrait vulnérable… Mais… Mais… Pour la protection de ses amis… Pour la protection de Link…

Elle claqua des mains, souffla :

« _Bunri_ »

Lumière aveuglante. Chacun se protégea le visage, éblouis. Une étrange énergie enveloppa la pièce… Comme si quelque chose venait de se rompre… Comme si… il y avait une nouvelle présence… ?

Une odeur de pin. L'élu des déesses se figea, rouvrant vivement les yeux. Non… ? Il regarda de nouveau vers Zelda. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Bonjour, héro du temps. » Entendit-il.

Cette voix…. Link resta béa :

« …. Sheik…. ? »


End file.
